Forbidden Love
by pandasexual
Summary: AU. Len is a bullied kid in high school. Kaito is a teacher just starting. Gakupo is the old friend of Kaito. They all become close and personal... real personal. Rated for future chapters! mostly a kailen or kaito x len but there is some gakupo x kaito and gakupo x len... it's a love triangle! Enjoy! Written by le tres bien moi, PaNdA
1. Summary

At a lovely school in Tokyo Japan, a middle-scholar by the name of Kagamine Len is a bullied student that is treated like a piece of crap by teachers and other kids, including his own twin sister Rin. He is sad and afraid of everyone until one day, a new teacher, by the name of Shion Kaito, starts to notice Len recently being bullied. He steps in and helps Len out, causing a heart trenching love story between a teacher and his student. Oh! The forbidden love! Will they stay together forever or will their love be crushed in the process?

...

_**what's this?! a double update? **_

_**yes, my darlings. panda has updated another story. this one is vocaloid, contrary to my hetalia fic. if any of you peeps like hetalia, check out my other story! **_

_**MY RULE DOES HOLD FOR THOSE THAT KNOW MY RULE! If you don't gimme love, I don't give you story! **_

_**ill update this earlier since this is just a summary~**_

_**PEACE! **_

_**~PaNdA**_


	2. Chapter 1

_**here we are! the 1st chapter of my first vocaloid fic! i wrote this a long time ago with my ex friend. but anyway! **_

_**DISCLAIM: i don't own, won't own, and haven't owned vocaloid. all rights go to its owner**_

_**WARNING: YAOI and extreme pervertedness~ read at your own risk**_

**...**

Hi, my name is Kagamine Len. I'm fourteen years of age. My parents died in a fatal car crash after my mother had me a few weeks before. I never really knew them. It was a head on head collision. Everyone in my parents' car died and the man in the other car was paralyzed from the waist down. I live alone with my twin sister, Kagamine Rin, in an old apartment.

Now, I'm going to tell you how I fell in love with my teacher. Don't get me wrong, I know it's a little weird and all but if you love someone, you love someone.

So, let's get started!

It's the first week into the second six weeks and there's a new teacher today in history. Everyone is running around like wild animals in second period… Until the teacher walks in.

"Ehem," the teacher clears his throat, "Class, take your seats." I look at the new teacher and blush slightly. _His hair... Is blue! How do you even get that color? It has to be dyed. He's tall too. Wait... Am I blushing?_

Everyone freezes in place and scatters to their seats. I'm heading to my seat, but just as I'm about to sit down, a boy pushes me down on the ground. I land on my back, my head slamming against the ground at the teacher's feet.

"Ow…" I start to rub my head. My eyes full of pain, I stare up at the new teacher in agony. He looks straight at the boy who pushed me.

"You. Office. Now." His voice is stern. The boy gives the new teacher an evil look.

"What?! I didn't do nothing!"

"I don't want to hear it. I said go to the office," he repeats himself.

The boy shoots me a murderous look.

"Fine," he starts walking to the door, kicking me in the stomach on the way out. I clutch my stomach, already having tears rushing down my face. The teacher looks down at me.

"Hey," he bends down to be at my height. He talks to me in a firm and calm voice. "You ok?" his right hand is on my arm.

"Y-" I try to speak when tears stream down my face. I try to hold them in but I just end up bawling more. A girl in the back corner starts laughing.

"Ha-ha! What a fool! Hah! Len's a bawl bag!"

I start to feel over whelmed and embarrassed so I stand up and take off past the teacher, out the door, and down the hallway. The teacher comes out of the classroom and slides in the hallway. "Len! Get back here!" his voice worried. I ignore him and quickly disappear out of sight, not looking back. I overhear his conversation with a student helper.

"You! What's your name?!"

"M-Miku…" I gasp and fan-squeal in my head. _Hatsune Miku?! I knew she went to our school!_

"Get someone to watch this class! I'll be right back!"

"Umm," she starts hesitantly. "Y-yes sir."

_Ack! She sounds cuter in real life!_

I hear the new teacher's footsteps come closer, so I run into the janitor's office, accidentally slamming the door. "Oops," I whisper to myself. I can tell the teacher heard my mistake because I hear louder footsteps.

"Len," I hear his soothing voice. "Len, where are you?"

That's when I realize he doesn't know exactly where I am. I look through the crack under the door and see a shadow moving past.

"He doesn't know exactly where I am," I whisper. I walk up to a broken mirror and notice I'm tearing up. "Blech! What's wrong with me?" _I'm worthless_, I think. I wipe the tears from my cheeks and give a weak smile.

Then, I hear the teacher's voice again. "Len, please come out," he talks softly. I then give in and walk over to the door.

Turning the knob, I notice it doesn't turn.

_It's locked! _I scream in my head. I accidentally flip the lights off when I fall to the ground. The teacher stops in front of the door.

"Len? Are you in there?" his voice is worried yet makes me happy to hear.

_What should I say? I don't even want to go back to class! I don't even remember when I first got laughed at, made fun of, beat up... All I know is that for some reason, everyone hates me... I bet that new teacher hates me just as much... _

Before I know it, I'm answering back.

"Y-yes."

_Why'd I just say that?! BAKA BAKA BAKA!_

The new teacher sighs in relief and tries to open the door. Again, it's locked. The teacher pulls out rattling keys out of his pocket and unlocks the door. When the door opens, I find myself throwing my body into his arms.

_I'm saved,_ I think to myself. "Thank you," I feel my face grow semi-warm. _He's just a teacher! _I tell myself. _He could be like the rest of the school and hate me too… _I detach my body from his and hold myself up right.

He looks at me with heartwarming eyes. "I'm glad you're safe," his straight face turns into a warming smile. He rubs my soft blonde hair playfully. "You're safe with me." I realize this new teacher is… different. He's much kinder than the normal person.

"I guess I need to go to class now?" my voice is horrid and breaking.

His smile is gentle. "Do you want to?"

I think for a second. "I'll go."

"Ok then," we're quiet for a moment and start to walk back to class. He finally says something. "Hey, Len. If you ever need my help, I'm here for you. Ok?" he's silent for a few moments. "Oh! I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Shion Kaito. I just got out of college about a week ago."

I instantly stop dead in my tracks and my jaw drops. I look at him like he's crazed. "How old are you?!" Kaito-san makes a small chuckle and stops walking.

"I'm twenty four. Turned twenty four almost eight months ago. Why you ask?" _I don't know if it's the royal blue hair or the tallness or the deep voice but he does NOT look twenty four! It's just not possible!_

"It's just, you look much older! I would've thought you were at least thirty!"

"Really? You think so?" Kaito-san still has a smile.

"Well yeah," I blush. I've never talked this much to anyone. Not even Rin, my own twin sister! "Let's just get to class." I look at my watch on my right wrist and realize what felt like hours was barely over five minutes!

I've never felt this happy in my life!

Kaito-san and I walk into the class. I take my seat and Kaito**—**erm… Shion-sensei… Begins to teach class.

**...**

_**well... okay i was young and confused when i wrote this. **_

_**My RuLe StIlL hOlDs! GIMME LOVE AND I LOVE YOU! didn't you know that you can post a review when you don't have an account? CMON! don't you want a story? **_

_**TATA~ **_

_**ich liebe dich~ **_

_**PaNdA**_


	3. Chapter 2

**here we are! our second chap! ill keep this short... **

**DISCLAIM: i dont own, havent owned, and wont own VOCALOID. all rights go to its rightful owner**

**WARNING: yeah... HOMO ALERT- this story might be counted as pedofilia crap so yeah~**

**...**

Konnichi wa. I'm Shion Kaito. People describe me as tall with royal blue hair and blue eyes. I'm twenty four years of age. Birthday: February seventeenth. I'm fresh out of college and I'm now a history teacher at Zakura Academy. I'm going to tell you about a dream I had that night I first started working there. I still wake up in the middle of the night feeling hot.

"All right. Bye." I end the phone call with my child hood friend. Some people make fun of his long purple hair and his samurai get up. We now work at the same school, Zakura Academy. We're both the same age of twenty four although he got out of college earlier.

I look at my phone and notice the time is 9:45 p.m. so I lay on my bed.

_Ahh... How nice it was to help out that cute little blonde kid... Stop it, Kaito! You sound like a pedophile!_ I think to myself.

_I hope he's alright... Ah who am I kidding? He's probably at home playing video games and eating pizza... Or ice cream!_

I'm getting sleepier by the moment and finally drift off into a deep sleep.

_The next thing I know, Len's under me. I see my hands on either side of Len's shoulders. Len's whimpering and his head is tilted to the side._

_"L-Len," I say with shock in my voice._

_"Shi-Shion-sensei..." Len tilts his head the other way. I realize we're both naked and I turn a bright red._

_I think to myself, am I dreaming? Is this really happening? _

_The next thing I know, I feel soft, warm lips on my neck. He moves down closer to my chest and opens his mouth just slightly, moving his moist tongue around my nipple._

_I find myself pulling him closer wanting more and more with every touch. I notice that I'm hot and panting. My heart is racing with excitement. Forgetting who I'm with, I pull our lower regions closer together._

I'm not sure exactly where I am but all of a sudden, my eyes shoot open and I sit up in bed quickly with wide eyes and heavy breathing. I awoke from the dream.

Sitting up in bed, feeling hotter than I ever had in my life, I look around my room then over at my phone that's on the table. I pick it up and check the time. I have to squint my eyes because of the bright light when I turn it on.

It's 11:45 p.m. I stand up and go to the living room and sit in the chair with that dream rushing through my mind. I look down and notice a bulge in my pants.

That morning when I get to school, I notice Len getting slammed against the wall.

"No! Leave me alone!" Len's meek voice cries out.

"No. You got me in trouble with that new teacher. You deserve this," the kid that pushed Len yesterday is back for more.

When the kid goes to throw Len into the wall, I run in between Len and the wall and wrap my arms around his waist. Instead of Len on the wall, it's me.

"Ow…" I'm aching in pain.

"Shion-sensei!" Len screams my name.

"Well, my fun is over," the kid states.

Out of the blue, the intercom comes on.

"Kagamine Len and Kagene Rei to the office please," it shuts off but comes back on. "And Shion Kaito." I look at Len in my arms. He gets up and looks at the boy who pushed him.

The boy looks at Len. "Great! You got me in trouble, snitch!" I guess that kids name is Kagene Rei.  
I take the boys to the office and wonder why I'm there.

When we arrive in the office, the headmaster is waiting at the door. Her arms are crossed over her chest and she's tapping her foot.

"Mr. Kagene Rei! What have I told you about this?!" her voice is strict and harsh, making Len cringe as if he was expecting her to hit him.

"Len, it's ok. I'm here for you," I softly whisper to Len in an attempt to comfort him. I can sort of tell that helped because Len stops his cringing. Len nods.

"Now, Rei, I swear! I know for sure your father didn't raise you like that! Now apologize to your cousin right now!" I look at her like she's crazed. _They're cousins?! I can't see it. Wait…_

I take a look at both of them. They look almost like twins! Rei has black hair, pulled back into a ponytail with spiked bangs. Len's is the same but blonde. Rei has golden eyes and Len's are turquoise but they're the same shape. I'd think they were twins, but Rei's voice is a lot deeper than Len's. He's also more masculine.

Rei gives Len an evil look.

"I'm. Sorry," If he's sorry, he sure doesn't sound like it.

"Good," the headmaster says, "now you two go to class." The headmaster waves a hand to shoo them away.

"Umm… Headmaster? What did you need me for?" I try to sound happy even though I didn't feel that way. I was remembering when I saw Len crying yesterday. _Poor Len, I hope he's ok._

"I don't like what you did," the headmaster starts. "That's my son you stood up against." Her tone is one of which I don't like. "I'd like for him to think he can do anything he wants. He used to be meek like Len and now, he's strong and stands up for himself. I don't want you to get in the way of his freedoms. Got it, Shion-san?" she sits at her desk and shoos me away but I don't leave. My anger is building up inside me like a mad-man.

"His freedoms! You think he can bully Len just because he's gotten stronger? Bull crap! Just because your son has gotten stronger doesn't mean he can beat the hell out of Len! He has no right!" I scream out my mind. My hands are now in tight fists. "You should be ashamed of yourself! For god's sake!" I yell loudly.

"Your job is at stake, Shion-san. Why does it matter to you anyway?" the headmaster says in a cool tone. I look her straight in the eyes.

"I love teaching kids. They're like my own children and I won't stand to see Len get hurt, whether you like it or not." I turn around and slam the door behind me, starting to walk to my classroom. It's my free period, so instead of walking the rest of the way, I sit down at the end of the hall, watching Len walk to class. Len looks my way and smiles at me.

_Ah… his smile is so beautiful. Wait, what?! I didn't think that._ I snap out of it and give a weak smile.

" Hey, Len," I try to sound happy but a bit of anger and sadness is slipped into my voice. I run my hand through my hair. Len looks at me funny and walks off to his first period.

**...**

**well... hope that wasnt vomit worthy? hehehe... anyway~ i know it cut off abruptly but it was either here or... hehe youll see XD **  


**_HEY EVERYONE! GIVE ME LOVE OR YOU GET NO STORY. SIMPLE AS THAT!_ seriously... i will stop updating if i dont get lovely stuff~  
**

**TOODLES  
**

**PaNdA~**


	4. Chapter 3

**well this chapter is significantly shorter than the other two but itll do for now! ill update the other half of this chapter earlier than i normally update just for you guys! **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the amazing Kaito and Len~ sadly... i only own my thoughts and ideas! (Although this story isnt completely mine... this also belongs to somebody else that i use to know)**

**Warning: yaoi, smut later on, slash, boyxboy, you name it!**

**Enjoy~**

**...**

Later on that day at the bus loop, I'm standing outside and the buses are driving off. Suddenly, Len goes dashing by.

"Wait! I need to get on!" he pleads. The bus doesn't slow down but instead drives off without him.

"Len, what's wrong?"

"God, why does everyone hate me..?" Len mutters softly. I wrap my arms around him much like a loving father would.

"Len, not everyone hates you. I try to be here for you every time you need it," I try to comfort him. "Come inside, I'll let you call your parents and get them to pick you up, ok?" I try to use a soothing voice but to no avail as Len falls to his knees and begins bawling his eyes out.

"I don't have any parents!" he screams out loud.

_Oh my god… I think. That's so sad… Reminds me of my childhood…_

"L-Len!? I-I didn't mean to! I-I'm sorry! I didn't know!" I drop to the ground beside him and wrap my arms around his tiny shoulders in an attempt to comfort him.

"I-it's ok," Len's crying is slowed to a halt. "I just get really emotional because I've never had a parentally figure in my life. All I have is my twin sister and I could swear she hates me too." I think about that for a second.

"Do you want to come inside until I'm done grading and I'll drive you home?" I suggest optimistically.

"O-ok," he looks at me with bright turquoise orbs.

We go inside and about forty five minutes later, Len and I go up to my personal royal blue car and buckle up.

"Hey, Len, where do you live?" I start off the direction chain.

"Etto," he ponders, "do you know where the Old Catholic Church is?" Len asks.

Don't I live right next to a Catholic church?

"Yes," I answer.

"I live in the 'E-Flats' right next to that church."

Holy shit. I live in those apartments.

"O-ok," I reply and put that car in drive, still shocked that I live in the same vicinity of a cute little kid like Len. Then I remember the subject I need to speak to Len about. "Hey, Len," I start on the subject most students wouldn't like to speak about, Len most likely included, as I pull out of my parking space and drive towards the rode. "When we arrive at your apartment, maybe I can tutor you, since you are failing history. And," I stop at what I'm about to request, "y-you can call me Kaito out of school, if you wish," we arrive to a red light and slow to a halt.

"What?! I'm failing?!" Len exclaims.

"W-well y-yeah." The light turns to that blue-ish green I'm so familiar with and I step on the gas, slowly bringing the car into a forward motion. "It's not that bad. You have a sixty nine in my class. I can easily bring that up to a B-plus, that is, if you let me over on weekends of course." I'm kind of lying and just want to be with the blonde more before we have to depart. Len only has a few misgraded papers from the substitute before I arrived.

"O-ok but my sister is probably home right now." Len's adorable voice finally complies with my tutoring.

"Well I'm not pushing you or anything, I just-" I almost said my true motives. I need to be more careful, don't I?

Apparently, Len just pushed my cut off sentence aside because he isn't fazed at all.

"W-well yo-you can at l-least c-come inside when w-we get there, r-right?" Len stutters in embarrassment. I glance over and see Len looking down with a red painted face.

My lips curl up into a smile as the car rolls to a stop in front of a bright red light. I lightly chuckle in reply to Len and a silence washes over us.

"So what history things am I failing?" Len breaks the awkward silence.  
Oh great! He isn't really failing anything!

I clear my throat to speak. "W-well you have a few missing papers, such as the mayflower compact, and you failed a test of the Virginia company of London because you weren't there. Oh, and I need to regrade a few papers that the substitute didn't grade correctly." Well… at least one of those is true…

"Well that seems easy!" the light finally switched to green and I push the gas pedal to increase forward.  
The rest of the ride was long and quiet. Filled with constants stops and continuing forward until we reach a street by the name of 'Shiranui Drive'. I turn the steering wheel to turn onto the street in front of the apartments.

"I'm in flat S-E," Len says coolly.

I take a parking space in front of the S-E building and put the car into park. Pulling out the keys, I open my door and step out. On the other side of the car, I pull open the door and assist Len in getting out, like a gentleman should. When he gets out, I shut the door and follow Len as he walks up the stairs to his own apartment. He pulls out a key and unlocks the door. He walks into the apartment and I follow suit.

I look around and see a blank canvas. There's a couch and a table. That's it.

**...**

_**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! GIVE ME SOME LOVING OR ELSE I WILL STOP UPDATING!  
**_**well that was short! i hope you don't mind that part~  
****any grammatical errors are my fault! mostly... well here i go! **

**Enjoy the rest of your day~ **

**PaNdA out!**


	5. Chapter 4

**well its been a while... oh! so me and my friend made up and so now the story isnt completely stopped! but thats about 467 pages away that arent typed yet so... ahem! **

**DiSClAiM: that was wierd... so i dont own this and even half of the plot line isnt mine! all rights go to Crypton (?) and me friend (we can just call her Neko from now on)**

**WARNING! **so this story is rated M for a reason! no takebacks~****

**...**

"Well this is it," Len says while throwing his backpack on the couch. "Home sweet home."

My heart sinks and I have this deep guilt in my stomach. I didn't realize that Len and his sister has it really bad.

"S-so this is it, huh?" oh Len… I'm sorry, I think to myself, wanting, for some reason, to embrace Len into my arms that very moment.

"Yeah," Len's voice is filled with so much sorrow. Not really thinking about what I'm doing, I reach out for Len and pull him into a gentle squeeze.

"Len, it's ok," I'm behind him, my arms wrapped around his tiny shoulders. I can tell Len is really surprised by my actions because I feel his small body jolt.

"K-k-k-ka-Kaito… san!" Len stutters out of his mouth.

Finally realizing what I've done, I let him go and quickly turn around. I'm afraid Len will see my embarrassed face. Upon thinking about all the things Len would say, I begin to tear up and bring a hand to my face.

"I-I'm sorry, Len." Len turns around and wraps his fragile arms around my waist.

"It's ok, Kaito-san," Len reassures me in an adorable voice that's makes my embarrassed face redden more.

Right that instant that dream wrecks into my thoughts, making me gasp a bit.

"L-Len," I stutter, "I'll be right back. I left something in the car," I'm lying through my teeth but who knows what Len'll think when he finds out what's happening to me. Len lets go of me slowly.

"Ok, Kaito-san!" Len says cheerfully.

I walk toward the door, open it, and walk outside, closing the door behind me. Once the door is closed fully, I collapse to my hands and knees, knowing there's a bulge in my pants.

"Ka-Kaito-san?" Len walks out of the door. "Kaito-san!" Len runs to my side and hugs my waist. "What's wrong? What's wrong? What's wrong?!" I'm breathing heavily and my eyes widen when I feel Len wrap his arms around my waist.

"It's n… nothing," I try to sound as truthful as possible. I'm feeling hot.

Why does this have to happen now?! I ask myself in my head. Dammit! What do I do if Len finds out?! What do I do!? I scream in my head. Will he hate me? Push me away?! Would he get scared and run off?! Oh no! This is all my fault! I've fallen in love with one of my students…

"Are you sick?" Len's worried voice protrudes my thoughts. "Kaito-san, tell me!" I turn my head to look at Len.

"If I tell yo-you, you're going to hate me. I'm sorry, Len. I don't want you to hate me."

"Please! What can I do to make you feel better?!" Len squeaks out.

I, for some reason, give in because I can't take it any longer.

"Do you… do you really want to know?" I ask into Len's ear, trying to give him a hint of what might be wrong with me.

At that moment, a sudden urge to lean in closer and kiss Len and pull him closer comes upon me. I want to feel his petite body against mine. I want to put my hands on his body and show him love and affection, physically and mentally.

Wait what?! I think to myself. What am I thinking?! He's just a teenager! He's fourteen! I'm twenty four! We're ten years apart! I really do love him… don't I? I mean, that dream…

I whimper at the very thought of Len and I in that dream. Him running his hands upon my chest.

Oh my god, I think to myself, I think… I'm… gay… I thought I was over that…

The thought of the word and my past experiences with a certain childhood friend makes my body shiver.  
But, why with a fourteen year old boy? Why here of all places do I have to get a boner? Am I even awake? Am I actually dreaming and I'll wake up in a few minutes?

Not realizing Len is calling my name, I stand up and he lets go of my waist.

I must be over reacting, I tell myself in my head.

"Um, sorry Len. I just need to go find a bathroom somewhere. I just got a little, um. How do I say this without making it awkward? Um, no that's not the right word," I say trying to not to sound stupid. "Oh who am I kidding? There is no way I can say this without making it awkward! Crud," I sigh hopelessly. "Fine, I'm a bit… aroused… ok I said it."

Little did I know, I turned a bright red as I said the words. Embarrassed, I look toward the ground.  
Ah, my back still hurts from earlier when I stopped Len from being slammed into the wall by that Rei kid. It was worth it. Len isn't hurt and that's all I care about. I'm glad to be here for him. Poor Len, always getting the crap beaten out of him.

There's been something on my mind for a while now and it's really nagging me. What I want to know is why does every one hate on Len? He didn't do anything to deserve it. And that headmaster! She's a disgrace and so is her son! He has no right to do that to Len. People should be able to take pursuit of their happiness, not have it trapped inside.

Suddenly, I feel sad inside, forgetting that I'm even aroused.

"I-I'll… I'll show you to a bathroom," Len suggests calmly, bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Thanks," I reply.

Len calmly walks me to the bathroom.

"So…" Len starts when we're outside of the bathroom, "I guess we aren't doing the tutoring today?"  
"Look, if you wish for it, I'll stay, but only if you want me to since it is the weekend." _I'm not sure you'd want a pervert teacher like me here seeing as soon as I come in, I get an erection. _"So you can get your grades up."

"Ok! I want you to stay!" Len answers excitedly.

"Well that's settled." I walk into the bathroom, closing the door behind me.

**...**

**okay now that was perverted... a little bit XD hope you enjoyed! if you wish, you can review, favourite, follow or whatever! hopefully you will? if you like Hetalia, go ahead and read my other story! its franada for you guys out there XD **

**je t'aime~**

**PaNdA**


	6. Chapter 5

**well this is a weird chapter but i hope you like it! **

**disclaimer! i dont own anything! all rights go to crypton?**

**warning! this is the part that it gets perverted. there we are!**

**...**

Ten or so minutes later after I've relieved myself, I come out of the bathroom and see Len in the kitchen cooking ramen. He looks towards me and flashes a bright smile. I smile back when a girl that looks a lot like a girly version of Len walk through the front door.

"Hi, Len," she says, walking past him and throwing her bag on the couch. "What's Shion-sensei doing here?" her voice is cold, sharp, like a bladed sword clashing into another sword in battle.

"Hi, Rin," Len's voice is also sharp and I sense no emotion in it. "Shion-sensei is here because I need tutoring in his class."

I sit on the couch and Rin sits beside me.

"Aren't you the teacher that stood up against the headmaster?" Rin starts in a cold blooded voice.

"Yeah, why?" I answer with a question.

"Well Rei deserves his freedom. I don't think you should've done it."

My eyes narrow sharply.

"What? Got a problem with that?" Rin's cruel voice is getting to me, but I hold back my hand from forming a fist.

"Yes," I reply with a tint of anger in my voice.

"Oh yeah?" Rin says evilly, "You have nothing to—Hi, Len." Her voice changes from evil to cold in a heartbeat. Len's holding a ramen bowl in his hands.

"Hi—AH!" Rin sticks her foot out and trips Len, making the ramen spill all over me.

"Itai. Itai! ITAI!" I scream as loud as I can.

"Shion-sensei! I'm so sorry!" Len exclaims. "I'll take care of that! Follow me!"

"Ahem," Rin clears her throat, "I still don't have ramen."

"I am sorry, Rin," Len bows to her, much like a servant would when they are in trouble. "I'll take care of that as soon as our guest gets cleaned up."

I thought that Len and his sister would be the best of friends since they don't have any other family, but I was wrong. They seem to hate each other's guts.

"Come on, Shion-sensei," Len grasps my hand and leads me to a different room. It almost seems like a bedroom without a bed.

"Where is this?" I ask confused.

"My bedroom," Len answers. "You can sit on that bean bag." I turn my head and see a yellow bean bag. "Ok then? If this is your room, where do you sleep?" I wonder out loud.

"You think I have enough money to get myself a bed?" Len says and turns away.

_God, I feel like an idiot! Why did I say that?! Baka, baka, BAKA!_

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that," I say sorrowfully.

"It's ok," Len forgives me and turns to walk toward me. "Can I see?" he asks, pointing to my shirt.

"Oh, sure!" I grab the hem of my shirt and lift the shirt over my head, revealing a red splotch on my side. I look up to see Len blushing slightly, but the face quickly turns to terror.

"Oh, Kaito-san, I'm sorry. I burned you," Len apologizes quietly.

"I don't feel anythi—OW!" I try to sit of the yellow bean bag Len suggested I sit in, but a sharp sting comes from my side to all through-out my body.

"Let me get you a damp towel," Len says and hurries over to his closet, grabbing a towel.

After he wets the towel and wrings the excess water out, he holds it against my burn. I wince at first but then ease when the coldness of the water gets to my nerves.

"Ne, Kaito-san?" Len starts.

"Yes?" I ask.

"E-earlier, you know, when you, um, k-kissed my neck, why'd you do that?" Len asks stuttering.  
My eyes widen and I blush faintly.

"Wait, what are y—" I go silent and my mind flashes back to when Len and I were outside in front of the door, when I whispered in his ear and realize…While I was thinking, I must have kissed Lens neck without even knowing it.

I look at Len and put the palm of my hand on my neck in nervousness and blush, making a nervous laugh.

"Hehe, r-really? I d-did that?" I ask, still blushing.

"Ye-yes, y-you di-did," Len stutters. I blush a bright red.

"I'm s-s-s-so-sorry," I manage out. Len stands up.

"I need to make my sister some ramen."

I stand up next to him and place a hand on his shoulder, making him look up at me.

"No, I'll do it," I say in my cool voice. I slip my shirt over my head.

"You don't have to do that, Kaito-san," Len assures me sweetly.

"No, I want to do it," I reassure Len.

"O-ok, Kaito-san," Len allows in a cute voice.

I walk out of Len's room with a grin on my face. I look in the kitchen for some pots to cook ramen in. Finally finding a pot, I put a package of ramen with water in the pot. After about ten minutes of boiling, I find the cayenne pepper, paprika, and cumin and dash a bit of those into the pot. I find a plastic bowl and dump the ramen into it.

"Here, Rin," I say, pretending to be cheerful and hold the bowl out to the evil twin. Rin takes the bowl from my hands and takes one bite of it. She stands up, grabs her bag and leaves without another word.

"What's wrong with her?" I ask curiously.

"Tch, good riddance to her," Len says cruelly, "she's happy Mom and Dad are gone. She only treats me like some sort of slave." I feel inclined to comfort Len.

"Give her a few hours, I bet she'll come back." I comfort Len by wrapping an arm around his shoulders and bring him close.

"Whatever, what time is it?" Len asks with a yawn. I look at my phone.

"Six thirty five," I answer and slip my phone back into my pocket.

"We should get started on my tutoring," Len suggests.

"Yeah, good idea," I say and walk toward Len's room.

Later that night, while Len's working on a study paper, I feel myself dozing off in Len's bean bag. Soon, I'm in a deep sleep.

-.-.-.-.-

"Woah! Wha?" I look around, I'm not in my house. My memories come flooding back to me as I notice Len on the floor, curled up into a ball shivering.

"Len," I whisper. I pick him up and set him in my lap. He curls his body around me with his arms collapsed in front of his chest. He stops shivering.

"Ka… Kaito-san…" Len… moans? I instantly feel my face get hot.

_I-it pr-probably wa-wasn't a-a mo-moan!_

In seconds, I feel an erection come upon me.

_Now?! I have a kid in my lap!_ I tell myself. I gently try to stand up and set him in the bean bag, but Len grips my waist harder when I try to stand back up. I end up tripping and falling onto the ground. Len ends up under me on his back and I land on him. I hold myself up with my arms and look at Len. His head is tilted to one side.

_Oh God! My dream is becoming a reality!_ I instantly fall next to Len on my back and put my hand up to my beating heart. Len turns his body over so he faces me and curls up into my side. I turn over and wrap my body around Len, trying to ignore my erection.

**...**

**sorry that was... weird? oh well!**

**ENJOY! hopefully you will review? maybe?**

**~PaNdA**


	7. Chapter 6

**okay this chapter is shorter than the other ones and im soooooo sorry im late updating! my boyfriend came down for winter break and im just now getting over most of the school work... gosh im sorry guys! annyway**

**DISCLAIMER! i dont own vocaloid in any form or fashion... all rights go to, what is it? crypton?**

**WARNING! theres pervertedness yaoi and beautimous thingies like buttsex in lots of chapters**

**oh ways crap this chapter hits peoples feels i forgot about that! yeah so theres that too**

**...**

I wake up to the sunlight hitting my eyes. I open them and sit up. Wait, where's Len?

"Len?" I call out.

"Yes?" I hear a meek voice from the other side of the apartment answer back. I get up and follow the scent of bacon out of the room.

"You were sleeping so soundlessly, I couldn't wake you up, so I slipped out of your grasp and went to cook breakfast."

"Here." Len sets a plate of eggs and bacon on the table and I walk up to the table, sit down and look at Len. Noticing he has a small blush spread across his cheeks, I look down and begin eating.

After Len eats, we both decide to go outside for a walk. After last night, I need the fresh air. So, we're walking toward the railroad tracks downtown and guess who's there… Rei… Great! More trouble! Len and I stop to see if a train is coming when Rei pushes Len into the middle of the tracks.

"Hey!" Len cries out. Len is about to say something else when I cut him off.

"Rei! Stop it!" My voice is a lot harsher that I mean for it to come out. "I'm sick of you messing with Len! It's not right! Yes, I believe in freedom, but people only have so much freedom! You can't just do what you want all the time. Just because you think you have freedom, doesn't mean you can bully Len, or anyone for that matter, because if you do, someone's going to end up killing their self, and I'm not going to let that happen. Especially Len. He's… He's had a hard life… And you're just making it harder on him every day you hurt him." My voice is now filled with sorrow.

I kneel in front of Rei and place a hand on either shoulder. His eyes aren't filled with anger or anything evil. They're… Like Len's… Meek…

"Look, Rei, I understand that you're getting stronger, but if you were nice to Len and didn't hurt him, he might look up to you. You would be his role model. But you chose to stick up for yourself." My voice is soft and light. "Remember when you were just like Len? Remember how you felt? It was hard wasn't it?" I ask. He looks at the ground like he's afraid to answer.

"Y-yes," he finally speaks up, his voice sounding sad. When I stand up, I hear a train horn and the sound of loud, squeaking brakes. I spin around as fast as possible and see Len frozen in fear, wide eyes and very pale skin. A train is coming straight at him.

"Len! Move!" cries Rei.

Forty meters…. Twenty meters….. Oh no!

"No!" I cry, my voice filled with horror. Len is frozen and too frightened to move out of the way. I can't stand to watch this happen, I just can't let this happen! With all the courage I can muster, I take action as fast as possible.

I run and grab Len, embracing him in my arms as close as I can, and jump off to the side just as the train speeds by. While it passes, my body slams against the rocky road and I slide a few feet. Len tightly held against my body. When we finally stop sliding, I'm lying on my side… Right on my burn… Len pulls up close to me, his head buried in my chest, my head on top of his soft hair. My breathing slow and heavy, almost gasping.

I know my left arm is cut up pretty badly and I have a couple of scratches on the left side of my face. I am in so much pain, I can't say a word. I just lie there holding Len's small body next to mine. My eyes are barely open.

All I can hear is the train roaring past us at a slower speed than before, the brakes screeching loudly. My jeans are now dusty and my white jacket is filthy. Thankfully, Len doesn't have a scratch as far as I can tell. Even though I am in a lot of pain, I had to say something.

"I-I cou-couldn't s-see th-that happen. Yo-you mean t-too much to m-me," I say weakly, holding him tightly and so close, I can almost feel every inch of his tiny body… Almost… That moment, I pass out.

**...**

**so um next chapter goes back to len's point of view! hope yyoull enjoy that... oh and sorry for any errors... my keyboard is biting the dust and doesnt want to work anymore... but anyway**

**please if you even read the a/n's please review so i can personally thank you for dealing with... this?**

**~PaNdA out PEACE!**


	8. Chapter 7

**UGH I AM SO SO SORRY EVERYONE! So lately it's been hectic and I've had no chance to update, let alone type! But things are getting back on track and I've updated my other story as well for those Hetalia fans out there. It's a FranceXCanada for anyone that likes that pairing? But yeah~ okay back to the story and again I apologize for not updating earlier. **

**Warning: teacherxstudent, boyxboy, yaoi, etc...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters or Vocaloid. I only own about half of the words and plot idea as my friend Neko is my writing partner in this fanfic. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Kaito-san's arms are wrapped so tightly around my body that I swear he can feel every single inch of my body! I feel Kaito-san breathing very heavily, but slow. Looking up upon the blue haired teacher of mine, I notice him passed out. His face is scratched so badly. _It's all my fault… God, why do I have to be so useless?!_

The train slows to a halt before the conductor jumps out, running towards us.

"Oh my god, what happened?!"

My cousin speaks up. "I pushed him onto the tracks. I didn't think a train was coming," he speaks, gesturing to me.

I then get up from Kaito-san's embrace and walk up to Rei. The conductor whips out a cell phone from his pocket and dials emergency contact.

"Yes, I would like an ambulance down here right away!" he frantically says into the phone. He stops for a moment to listen. "A man the looks of about twenty saved a boy's life by running in front of my train and grabbing him." A pause. "When he jumped, he went crashing against the ground and slid a few meters. An address?" He looks around. "At the train tracks in front of Shiranui." Another pause. "Yes… Yes, thank you." He ends the call.

After a few moments of silence, sirens can be heard from a distance and eventually pulls up behind us. Two medics jump out and rush to the back of the vehicle. They open the doors, pulling out a gurney to lay Kaito-san on. Rolling the gurney to the said bluenette, Kaito-san is rolled onto his back, showing that his left arm is cut up from the rocks as well.

_I-it's all my fault…_

Picking Kaito-san up and placing him onto the gurney, they wheel him to the ambulance and lift him inside. I run up to the medics.

"C-can I get inside with him?" I ask, my voice shaken with fear. They eye me a few seconds before one pipes up.

"Yeah, sure. Go ahead." The others obviously think otherwise for the looks on their faces say different than the answer, but nonetheless, they leave to the front of the vehicle, two climbing into the back. I pull myself up into the back of the ambulance, sitting at the side of the bed next to Kaito-san.

"I-I'm so, so sorry, Kaito-san…" For the entire ride to the hospital, I'm quiet and don't say another word.

When we arrive at the nearest hospital, the medics pull Kaito-san out of the ambulance and I jump out beside them. We walk inside and they tell me to wait in the waiting room.

I don't really want to leave Kaito-san's side… _I want to stay beside him…_ **_I hope he's ok…_**

Walking to the waiting room, I sit down in the nearest open seat, seeing as it was almost filled, which just happens to be next to an elder lady and her obvious grandchild.

Moments later, I'm not sitting down but pacing back and forth, mumbling to myself and fiddling with my hand. All because I'm worried that my blue haired teacher isn't okay.

Around forty five minutes later, a nurse with obviously bleached blonde hair comes out of hiding.

"Kagamine-kun? Would you like for me to take you to see Shion-san?" Music to my ears! I look at her, walk beside her and read her name tag.

"Y-yes, Misaki-sensei," I answer in a worried but hopeful tone.

"Ok, follow me."

I follow her down a long hallway and take a turn to the right. She then takes me down a little ways until we stop in front of a door. Misaki-sensei opens the door and lets me enter, closing the door behind me to leave me alone with him. When I walk up to the bed, he's wearing a hospital gown and his left arm is wrapped up neatly. I lower the bar on the side of the bed while my eyes fill with tears.

"K-K… Kaito-s-san..?" I stutter. Laying my head on the edge of the bed, I bury my face in the bed sheets.

"L…Len," I hear a quiet, soft, almost unheard voice call me. Looking up, I see Kaito-san opening his eyes.

"Kaito-san!" I squeak out.

"Hey…" Kaito-san's voice is hoarse. "Wha-what happened?"

"You saved me but got hurt in the process. Then you passed out," I sadly answer.

"Are you hurt?" Kaito-san asks with a croaky voice.

"No." I force myself to smile.

"I'm glad you're safe. If you weren't, I would hate myself for the rest of my life," he coughs. Kaito-san places a hand on my cheek and whips my tears that had fallen with his thumb.

"He-hey. It's o-ok, Len."

"But it's my fault you were hurt. If I didn't… If I didn't just…" By then, my tears weren't allowing me to talk.

"Shh… It's ok… It's ok…" Kaito-san pulls me into a hug and plays with my ponytail.

"I'm sorry, Kaito-san…" I muster an apology. "I've only hurt you since we've met…" Right then, the nurse opens the door.

"All right," she looks at her clipboard. "Shion Kaito?" she asks, looking at Kaito-san. "You are free to go. If you feel any pain, take the medication on the table." I look at the table she's speaking about, then at Kaito-san.

"Do you want to leave, Kaito-san?" I ask softly.

"Yeah. I hate the smell of hospitals. Smells like rubbing alcohol," Kaito-san grimly says.

"You can get dressed," I say and stand up straight. Kaito-san heads to the bathroom and comes out a few moments later with his regular clothing on.

"Wait, how are we going to get home?" I ponder.

"We walk," answers Kaito-san and he walks to exit the room. We check out with the head nurse.

"O-ok," I falter because just then, Kaito-san grasps my hand. I suppose it's just a safety precaution because when I look up, Kaito-san looks down at me and smiles weakly. That doesn't do anything for the blush that creeps on my face as he pulls me along by the hand.

"Hey, Len? Remember how I said that you mean too much to me?" he suddenly asks as we head out the door into the parking lot. My face grows warmer but I continue to allow Kaito-san to hold my hand.

"Y-yeah?" I hesitantly answer.

"Well, I really did mean it. You're just so precious to me, Len. I couldn't just stand there and see you get killed by a train. I would hate myself for the rest of my life if I let that happen. To any child for that fact!" I was looking at his face until that last line.

_Gyah! He's just a teacher! I don't feel anything for him! Of course, he's just a teacher… Of course he'd save any child in the train tracks with a train about to kill them… why did I even begin to think diff—_

"I-" I look up again but Kaito-san's mouth is shut. Did I just imagine that? A drop of water lands on my nose and I look up to the sky in response.

Guess what… _It starts to rain…_

* * *

**welp i left you guys on a cliffhanger! Haha~ A shout out goes to the one that can guess what happens nexT!**

**By the way guys, if anyone doesn't like super duper long fanfictions, this is not the right story to read. I expect this story to end up around, oh, 80 chapters. So if anyone doesn't like lengthy fanfics, heres your warning~**

**~PaNdA and NEKO OuT~**


	9. Chapter 8

**Okay i know this sucks okay? It'll get going soon! Just keep going and wait for the next chapter... I promise it'll get better.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own vocaloid and i can't even sing so why would i own it?**

**Warning... There's hot yaoi in like every other chapter**

**...**

_Guess what… I starts to rain…_

We both stop walking at once and look at the sky.

"A little rain never hurt anyone," I optimistically say.

Kaito-san turns and looks at me, and I stare straight into his royal blue eyes. He slowly leans his face closer to mine. My eyes widen a little and it takes me a while to register what's happening. His soft lips touch mine, sending sparks throughout my body. My face burns a bright crimson as his hand runs through my hair.

Wait, what?! Is this really happening? With my teacher?! We only met yesterday! First off, my hair isn't in my ponytail! I feel it resting on my shoulders. It was up… wasn't it?Wait, this isn't the time for that! K-Ka-Ka… Kai-K-Ka… Kaito-Kaito-s-s-san!

His eyes are closed. Suddenly, I feel Kaito-san's tongue slip in between my lips.

Wait… T-t-t-to-to-t-to-ton-ton-to-tongue-tongue?!

His tongue feels around my mouth. My face is just so hot… I can't take it but… Forgetting who I'm with, I close my eyes and let the passionate kiss drift me away. Our tongues dance around each other for a good minute. All that runs through my mind is scribbles. Kaito-san finally pulls away and looks at my tomato red face.

"I…" Kaito-san stats. Feeling as if he's going to apologize, I just stare at him wide eyed, unable to speak a word. "I love you… Len…" I stare at Kaito-san in disbelief.

Y-y-y-y-yo-yo-yo-you wh-wh-wha-what?!

If my face wasn't red enough for you, it is now.

"I—" I start when I turn the other way and run as fast as my little legs will let me.

"Len!" I hear Kaito-san call out but I ignore him. I just keep running.

After half an hour of sprinting at top speed, I find myself outside my apartment with a note on the door. It reads:

I'm never coming back. Don't expect me.  
~Rin

So… Now I live alone… I sigh. If only K—wait, didn't I just run away from Kaito-san because he k-kissed me? My face reddens slightly. My first kiss to my teacher…

Opening the door, I walk in and hop in the shower.

An hour later of calming myself down, I get out on the shower and hear knocking on the door.

"Len," Kaito-san's voice echoes through the other side.

"Y-yes?" I reply.

"Can I come in?"

With a towel wrapped around my waist, I go over to the door and open it.

"Thank you," Kaito-san thanks and I move aside to allow him inside.

"I just got out of the shower. Sorry," I apologize innocently. Kaito-san sits down on the couch of my barren apartment and eyes the note left by Rin. I imagine him reading it. He soon looks up at me, and I can't help the heat that creeps onto my face.

"Oh it's ok," Kaito-san replies. "Listen… I was wondering, with your sister being gone and all," he gestures to the note, "maybe," he hesitates.

"Yes?" I usher him on.

"Well with your sister being gone. I was wondering if maybe… You could move in with me? You wouldn't have to pay rent anymore and you could sleep in a real bed. You can think on it if you'd wish. I won't be hurt if you don't wish to live with me, giving the circumstances… oh I'm sorry, Len. I just got so carried away and I forgot who I was with and… I'm sorry…" Kaito-san rambles on and on.

"Kaito-san, it's okay. You don't have to say sorry ten times," I forgive him while trying to be humorous yet failing miserably. "I need to change. Be right back."

Heading to my room, I go to my closet and pull out a random shirt and blue jeans. I slip them on and head back to the living room.

Once in the living room where Kaito-san is, I hear his stomach growl.

"Hungry?" I question Kaito-san. "Come on. We'll go out for lunch, my treat."

"You sure?" Kaito-san asks while standing up.

"Of course!" I reply cheerfully. I'll try to forget about that k-kiss…

"Well ok then. Where do you want to go?" he asks softly. I let out a cute giggle.

"Where do you want to go?" I ask using my cutesy voice.

"Hmm…" Kaito-san starts while his face begins to turn a light shade of pink.

In the end, we end up going to a random McDonald's and eat burgers, courtesy of me. It went fine. Kaito-san drove up there and drove us back.

"I guess you'll think on it?" Kaito-san asks as I unbuckle my seatbelt.

"Yeah," I grunt and with that, I jump out of the car and walk into my apartment.

After a few hours of thinking hard on it, I gain only a major migraine. I don't even bother with dinner. I just fall asleep on the couch right then.

Sunday, I don't wake up until around noon. Getting up and cooking a grilled cheese for some substantial meal, I lay back down on the couch and doze off. All I remember from there is tears trickling down my cheeks.

**...**

**okay i know that sucked ass... im sorry but it's kinda necessary for the plot! please dont hurt me!**

**~PaNdA**


	10. Chapter 9

**alright. Gather around people of all ages, races, gender and sexuality! Today I bestow onto you chapter... something? I don't really know. Anyway!**

**Warning, blah blah blah**

**Disclaimer, I don't own except for half of this. Neko is my other half that wrote this. I, PaNdA have only written a small part. **

**...**

**Kaito's PoV**

On Monday morning, I get up, get dressed, and drive myself to school. Figuring Len needs some space after the asked question from yesterday, I don't ask if he needs a ride. It still freaks me out how we both live in the same neighborhood behind the same Catholic Church.

After I enter the school, the bell rings for first period and since it's my off period, I sit at my desk and grade papers. Once I find Len's worksheet, I end up staring at his handwriting until the next bell rings.

_Crap… _Standing up, I head over to the white board with an expo marker and write upon it:

"Open your books to ages 207 and read until 239  
Answer the skills review on your own notebook paper"

The tardy bell rings, so I check roll.

"…Kagene Rei…"

"Here!"

"…Kagene Rui…"

"Here!"

"…Kagamine Len…"

"…" Silence. The called name replies with cruel silence…

"Kagamine Len?" I call again, this time looking up. No Len is in the classroom. I dismiss it, visibly casually even though I'm worried like hell, and move on with the roll.

As the day goes by, I get more worried by the periods. When I don't hear from Rei if he knows if Len's okay at the end of the day, I drive to Len's apartment and get out of the car. Closing the door to my car, I walk up the steps to the entrance to Len's place. But just as I'm about to knock, the door swings open and Len flings his body into my arms.

"L-Len?!" I yell, startled, surprised of the blonde that suddenly flung into my open arms before I even made my presence aware.

_How did he know I was here?_ I think to myself.

"Kaito-san!" I notice his voice break and feel my shirt wet.

"Len, are you crying?" I question with worry as I clutch him tighter.

"Kaito-san…" He's talking softer now.

Picking Len up bridal style, I walk inside the barren apartment.

"Why didn't you come to school today? You had me worried sick," I comment as I set Len carefully onto the couch.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Kaito-san!" Len exclaims sweetly as I sit down myself.

"It's ok. What did you think about my offer?" I question, hoping he says yes.

"Y-yes! I want to live with you!" says Len joyfully.

"Well when do you want to pack your stuff?" I ask as I look towards the hyper blonde.

"Well…" Len starts as he stands up slowly, "if you want to help me, we could do this today." I blush.

_Wait… Why'd I blush? _

"Ok! Sure!" Len leads me to his room and I follow. The shota blonde grabs his yellow bean bag and a few clothes from his closet. He then comes back to my side.

"I'm ready!" Len declares with his cheerful voice.

"You sure that's all you need?" I examine, looking him up and down to emphasize my question.

"Yeah! Let's go!"

"Okay, come on," I usher sweetly.

Len and I walk out of the bedroom and out the door to exit the apartment. As we walk down the flight of stairs, I look behind us to see the scenery since I've only just moved to this area. The apartments are small, my own being only a building away. There is no park and a lot of stores decorate the horizon. The sun is preparing to set, the sky fading from baby blue to bright orange with each passing second.  
Before I even realize it, I've walked to my own apartment. I pull own a pair of keys and tear one from the hook concealing them all together.

"Here," I hand the key to Len and he takes. "This is if I'm not home or the door's locked so you can get in."

"Okay!" yells Len in a cheery voice. I single my key out of my set and insert it into the hole of the door knob. Turning the door, it clicks and opens with ease. I swing the door open and flip the light switch on, revealing the messy living room. I toss my set of keys onto the coffee table and sit on the couch. Slipping my white jacket off, I usher around the room to signal he can make himself at home.

_Ah! My side is killing me again! Damn my dream to help kids out! Where'd I put the medicine again? Oh well, I'll get it later._ Trying to hide my pain, I smile kindly.

"I'm still in the process of unpacking – sort of – but you can set your stuff anywhere you'd like. There's an extra bedroom in the last bedroom of that hall." I point to the hallway starting between the kitchen and living room. "I hope you don't mind; it's a queen size. There's a nightstand and a lamp in there set up for you so just put your beanbag and clothes anywhere you'd like. My room is the room to the left of yours and the bathroom is across from my room."

I stand up and walk up to Len, ruffling his blonde locks.

"And while you get comfortable, I'll make up some ramen for the both of us!" I suggest.

"Ne! Ka-Kaito-san…" Len starts. "I'm sorry I worried you… and I hurt you… I can tell you're in pain…" As he finishes in a soft, barely audible whisper, I wrap my arms around him much like a loving father would.  
"It's okay, Len. I'm fine," I assure him softly as I'm bent into the crook of his neck. I receive a few pats as Len hugs me back. Wincing slightly at the pain, I try to lean away but Len keeps me bent down.

"Hai hai, otou-san…" Len suddenly shoves me away as he realized his mistake. "I-I m-mean Kaito-sa-san!" I chuckle lightly at the frustrated look on the blondes face. The way his eyes are wide open to reveal the bright turquoise orbs. The bright face in embarrassment. It's so adorable!

"Heh, It's fine, Len. You're all good," I try to assure in a straight face but failing as I crack a smile.

"Gomen…" Len apologizes.

After eating ramen, Len and I end up cuddling on the couch. As soon as Len's head rests upon my shoulder, I notice his eyelids drooping slowly to conceal his cerulean eyes.

"Tired?" I mutter. No answer so I assume Len has fallen asleep on me. I ever gently pick him up bridal style off of the couch and hold him close to me for a moment before standing from the couch. Len's head rests gently on my chest and his breathing echoes in my ears.

_Geez… I _am_ a creeper… _

His breathing coming in and out of his parted lips capture my attention as I blindly walk to Len's new room._ His lips, _I think as I officially enter the dark hall. _They look so soft and perked…_ As I arrive at the door to his room, I hold Len's body with my knee for a moment as I quickly turn the knob. My hand arrives back at its original place and I push the door to slip inside with my foot. Once I end up at the edge of his new bed, I carefully set him down onto the seemingly soft mattress. After I've set him onto the bed and pull the blanket up to his neck, I stand up and caress his soft hair. Len moans softly and rolls into a ball, his knees being held by his arms and the blanket falling in between the holes.

I lean down slowly, wondering what I'm thinking, and end up barely brushes my lips across his soft cheek. Before I press my lips up against him skin, I stand up harshly and walk out, heading to my room.  
_I love him…_

**...**

**I assume that if you made it this far, You like the chapter. Good! I have plenty more where that came from.**

**~PaNdA**


	11. Chapter 10

**This chapter is so short... But first...**

**I'M SO SORRY THAT I HAVEN'T BEEN UPDATING! I literally forgot fanfiction even existed for a few months. I've been so involved with deviantart and the new season for Owari no Seraph that I just haven't been writing/typing. But hopefully, I won't neglect this story much more. **

**Thank you anyone that still follows and even likes this story. Keep in mind it's a really long story. **

**BL GUYS! This chapter is mostly for the fans out there of the yaoi. There's no sex but there's some small foreplay and kisses. That's all this chapter is basically.  
**

**I don't own vocaloid. **

**...**

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm clock blaring in my ear at five thirty. I reach and slam the snooze.

"What's going on?" a small groggy voice sounds. I look up and see Len standing in the doorway of my small room, still rubbing the sleep out of his beautiful eyes.

"Ah… Sorry, Len. I didn't mean to wake you. What would you like for breakfast?" I question as I sit up in my bed, looking straight into the turquoise eyes before me. Len exposes a yawn, much like a cat, and covers his mouth as he speaks.

"Just cereal is fine, if you have any." _Ahh~ his voice is just so cute when he's half asleep! _

"Yeah, I have some…" I yawn as well. I knew they were contagious. My eyes close as I yawn so when I look up at Len again, I notice his gaze farther south than my eyes. I look down and blush at the moment I realize I'm shirtless. _Heh… Oops!_

"What?" I try to not seem embarrassed but fail as my voice slightly quivers. Well I am used to it but ever since my childhood, I've sort of been embarrassed at other people seeing my tan chest.

I look down again and take a closer look. I didn't see it before, I don't know why. The bandages that the nurses put on me are still there from Saturday. "Oh… That… Look, Len… It's fine… It's really not all that bad," I try to say as assuring and soothing as I can but apparently fail. As I sit on the edge of my bed, I don't even see Len running into my arms, wailing softly.

"I-I hurt you!" cries Len, his arms wrapped around my neck tightly. His face is buried into my shoulder as drops of tears fall on my bare shoulder. My eyes suddenly widen when I notice his immense crying, and I bring up a hand to cup the blonde's head, relaxing into his hug. My other hand wraps around his waist to lovingly embrace him.

"Len… You didn't hurt me… I don't hate you either… Even if you don't believe me… I couldn't just stand there and let a train crush the one I love into a million pieces…" At this point in my speech, I'm tightly squeezing Len's body. "I care about you too much…" I finish. It goes utterly silent. Len looks up at me with teary eyes. He's probably wondering why I stopped talking… "You're not the one that hurt me… I hurt you when I… kissed you… because when I did, you looked so sca-" Len suddenly stands up and falls to his knees.

"K-Kaito-san!" Len cuts me off my saddened speech. "Don't say that! Please!" he cries.

"Look, Len… You don't have to-" Before I can utter another word, Len pulls me down by the neck and touches my lips to his. His eyes slowly close as he presses his lips onto mine more, my eyelids slowly falling as well. _L-Len_, I think to myself while pulling him closer to me.

My hand that was on his hair runs slowly through his locks as I gently slips my tongue across his barely closed lips. The lips part almost instantly, as if upon instinct. Before I even know it, Len's own tongue slips passed mine and feels around my cavern. Both of our tongues glide and dance around each other for a good minute until I finally break the bliss, gliding my lips across his romantically. My eyes slowly open and while my lips are still upon his, I whisper softly, "Len-kyun~" in a lovingly way. I kiss him again but this time, in a deep romantic way. His body against mine as I loom over him like a master, our lips and tongues touching, my hands running through his hair, his arms wrapped around my neck. Len moans and pushes his body up against mine, trying to deepen the kiss further, as if it's even possible. _Len,_ I think, _maybe I didn't scare you because I kissed you. _

I feel my body begin to heat up and I start to moan repeatedly. That's when I know I'm aroused and I can't help it. I have to, I want to. I will.

I pull him closer, bringing him onto the bed, and lay him on his back, still kissing him. Getting on top of him, I kiss down Len's jawline while holding myself up with my arms.

There are so many thoughts going through my mind. My dream of Len and me is racing through my head as well.

"Kaito…san…" Len softly breaths out. His eyes are staring at me with innocence.

I slowly slip my hand under Len's shirt and feel all over his milky skin. Slipping the shirt over Len's head, I throw it to the side. Kisses find their way down Len's neck until I find myself sucking on his nipples, much like he did to me in my dream.

"K-Kaito..san," Len whimpers out.

_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_

_All good things come to an end, don't they… _

Just then, my alarm clock blares that its 6:00 and I realize that if I don't pick up the pace, I'll be late for school.

"Len…" I sigh while raising myself off him. "We have to get ready for school."

"I'm sorry, Kaito-san," apologizes Len, "if I hadn't have kissed you."

"Len, I love you," I sooth.

"I…" Len starts, "I need to get ready for school."

"Oh, okay," I reply and he leaves the room.

I let out a long sigh. I was so close.

* * *

**Kaito's tired of Len's shit. I'll probably begin skipping some silly scenes in the journal beginning now. There's a lot of unnecessary scenes that doesn't contribute to the upcoming plot. **

**Thank you for reading!**


	12. Chapter 11

**Alright, continuing with the previous chapter. This has a sex scene but I decided to make it implied as opposed to the full penetration. They do have the full sex though; I just didn't want to write out the entire thing for their first time. **

**Warning: yaoi! bl, boyxboy call it what you want. There's sex and I tried really hard to not make it sound awful. **

**Disclaimer: I'm not the owner of anything except this story and even then my friend and I wrote this together. Keep that in mind. **

* * *

After I get changed in my suit for school, I walk into the kitchen and see Len sitting at the table eating the only cereal I have, corn flakes.

Len raises his head and looks at me. He blushes the brightest pink I've seen come out of him. _Ah, he's so cute! _He quickly continues eating.

"Look, I didn't—" I stop myself because Len glares at me that makes my heart shatter with every hope of making him like me.

"I need a ride to school, okii?" _Okii? That's, um… _

"Ok… Look, I'm so—"

"It's okay, Kaito!" Len shouts. "Oh my gosh! I'm sorry, Kaito-san! I didn't mean to yell."

"It's ok. Just go to my car, I'll be there in a minute," I reply, slightly in shock because he yelled at me.

"…ok," Len heads out of the apartment to my car.  
A few minutes later, I walk outside and go to my car. I see through the windshield Len in the passenger seat.

_Might as well try again… _"Len, I know I've tried to say this but, please, I'm sorry." I start up the car.

"Ne, aren't we a little early to go to school?" Len asks.

"Not at all! I'm the teacher that likes to get ready in front of people. Besides, I have work to do. You can stay in my room before first period if you'd like," I suggest and drive out of the parking lot.

At the stop sign, Len replies, "It's not like I have anyone to hang out with."

"Len…" I think of anything I can do to cheer him up, even just a tiny bit!

The entire ride to the school usually takes forty five minutes. We don't speak to each other the rest of the way and I park in my usual spot in front of the school.

"Well, ready?" Len looks up at me when I break the silence. "Let's go."

After the first bell rings, Len heads to his class and I watch him disappear into the crowd. The day was very uneventful. I saw Len in second period, my first class, but that was the highlight of my day.

0_0_0_0_0

Later that night, after Len and I played a card game, I sat in the middle of my bed, researching for information on my laptop. I'm lost in my thoughts until a soft knock breaks my concentration. I look up to Len's head poking out from behind the door.

"Hey Len."

"Kaito-san?" Len whispers and steps into the room. "I can't sleep. Can I come in here with you?"

"Of course you can."

Len climbs onto the bed with me. We're quiet for a while and I go back to my laptop. For a moment, I think Len has fallen asleep but he speaks up.

"Kaito-san? Um, I was wondering if you could… Can you…" He trails off and looks down and out of my peripheral vision.

"Can I what?" I ask without looking away from the screen.

"Iwantyoutocontinuewhatweweredoingthismorning!" He says it so fast, I almost don't catch what he was saying. I stop typing that instant and blush brightly.

"You what?"

"I don't know! Something? Even if it's just a kiss, I just-!" I make him shut up by connecting my lips to his, pulling Len into a deep kiss. Len twitches in surprise but soon relaxes, closing his eyes and moaning into the kiss.

I pull him into my lap so that he's straddling me and slip my tongue in between his soft, moist lips. I move my tongue around inside of Lens mouth to soon realize that Lens tongue is in mine as well, dancing and brushing against mine. I moan and start to run my fingers through Lens soft, blond hair, pulling out his ponytail. Len pushes his body up against mine in an attempt to deepen the kiss. He wraps his arms around my back and moans into the kiss.

Breaking the kiss, I start to tenderly kiss his neck and rub his back sensually. I slip my hand under his shirt, to which Len jumps.

"Sorry, I won't do that yet."

"N-no," Len breaths out. "Please continue."

Suckling at a new spot on his neck, I make Len arch out in pleasure.

"Please… go slower…"

I lean up to see my work and smile, then I look up and connect my lips to Len's soft ones.

"Don't worry. I won't rush you."

I sneak my hand back up under his shirt and begin to lift it off of his torso, throwing it to the side. My lips find their way back onto Len's before trailing downward to his collarbone.

"K… Kaito-san," Len moans while he makes quite the soft whimper.

I'm aroused by now and notice Len's pants housing a tent as well, so I lay Len down on the bed and hover above his body.

I whisper into Len's ear, "Len-kun," in a romantic tone of voice and start to nip at Len's ear.

"Kaito…san," Len moans but quickly reddens and bites his bottom lip.

"I want to hear you," I seductively whisper and trace his ear with my tongue.

Leaving a trail of kisses toward his hard nipple, I lick and nip at it while rubbing the other one with my fingers.

"Kaito-san!" Len gasps out and arches his back into my grasp.

I sit up and throw my shirt off my body in one swift motion. Then I lean down and passionately kiss Len. Our tongues immediately push into the other's mouth, dancing to our unknown rhythm.

It's strange. I might just be a pervert teacher but this actually means a lot to me, despite only knowing Len for a short amount of time.

Len breaks the kiss after a few moments and gasps for air. His entire face is flushed and he seems to be really aroused. Somehow, I can't take my eyes off of this beautiful sight, a shirtless Len breathing roughly because of me. His hair down and laying all around his face almost makes him look like a girl. I cup his cheek gently and lean down slowly and peck his lips.

"I'll be right back," I whisper after jumping off of Len. I remember having a bottle of lube somewhere around here for my own benefit. It might come in handy now. I climb back onto Len and sit on his lap, however there seems to be something in the way…

My fingers lift up the waistband of Len's pajama pants, wanting to see Len's reaction. He looks up at me and quickly the other way, obviously embarrassed, but I take that as a yes. So I wiggle Len's legs out of his bottoms and toss them aside. I'm just about to take his underpants off when Len's hand meets my hips. He tugs at my pants and blushes a dark crimson.

"P-please…" he stutters out. I get what he means though so I stand up off the bed again and strip all my clothes off so I'm completely naked. Then I climb back on Len and slowly stroke his member through his last piece of clothing.

"I want to make you feel good," I mutter into Len's ear. His breath hitches and he groans ever so softly.

With that, we make forbidden love into the night.

* * *

**I'm so sorry. I don't really want to write a full sex scene off the bat. **

**I hope you guys enjoyed! Please review and favourite if you really liked it. **


End file.
